The lamination of thermoplastic films to substrates such as woven fabric is well known. The film provides a protective surface over the fabric, imparts water resistance, weatherability resistance, and the like.
Ordinarily the film is heated until it softens whereupon, in its softened state, it adheres to the fibers in the fabric or to an adhesive coating on the fibers to form a bonded laminate. A disadvantage however occurs in that when the film is heated to the softening point, it sags into the weave interstices and forms an uneven layer over the woven fabric. This is disadvantageous for products where a smooth surface or high light transmission is desirable, and it is disadvantageous for other products where good reflectability of light is desired.
It would be desirable to provide a process for bonding thermoplastic film to woven fabric whereby the film will not sag into the interstices of the woven fabric, yet will result in a strong bond at the points of film-fiber contact.
This invention provides such a process.